How Close is Too Close?
by SeeleVerloren
Summary: Harry locks Draco and himself in a closet. I'm sure you can guess what happens next. Another VERY original plot, that's what. HPDM SLASH! Rated R for a reason. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sighed, and frowned at nothing in particular. It was a sunny Thursday afternoon and classes were over for the day, but he was doing nothing, by himself. Hermione was in the library working on an essay, and Ron was off somewhere with Lavender. Harry shifted in his seat. He was bored, and feeling unusually horny, so he decided to do something about it.

He pulled the Marauders' Map out of his pocket and tapped it with his wand. _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_, he muttered, and watched as it turned from blank parchment to the map of Hogwarts. Harry peered at the map, squinting at all the tiny dots until at last he had found the one he wanted. Harry grinned and began making his way to the third-floor corridor – this ought to be good.

It didn't take him long to get to the corridor, and to locate the student. Harry felt a slight movement in his groin at the sight of Draco Malfoy's pert ass moving away from him. Harry sped up his pace and, before long, was standing behind Draco.  
"Hello Malfoy," Harry said as he put his hand on the small of Draco's back.

"Potter," Draco acknowledged him, "why the hell is your hand on my back?"  
Harry grinned and began shepherding Draco to a closet several feet away. It was usually full of Quidditch gear, but as both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were currently engaged in Quidditch practice, Harry was pretty sure it would be roomy enough.

Pulling a key out of his pocket, Harry began unlocking the door. He was still holding Draco, although he didn't have a very firm grip on him. Harry was thrilled to notice that, despite Draco's protests, he wasn't actually trying to escape.

The door opened, and Harry pushed Draco into the closet, then followed him in, glad to see it would be roomy enough for too. He locked the door, and then grinned wolfishly at Draco.  
"Potter," Draco said coolly, "give me that key."  
"Oh no, I don't think so," Harry replied with a sly grin.

"Fine. Then unlock the door yourself."  
"No, I don't really fancy doing that either," Harry smirked.

Draco glared at him, then lunged towards Harry, "Potter! Give me the key!"  
Harry sighed, "Draco, I'm not going to do that. See, I locked you in here for a reason, and I don't want you to escape." With that, Harry put the key in his mouth an, with some difficulty, swallowed it whole.  
Draco's eyes widened, "Potter! Are you mad?"  
"Yeah, mad with lust," Harry said breathily, in what he hoped was a sexy voice.  
Draco's eyes widened slightly, then he began searching through his pockets. At last he found what he was looking for, and pulled out his wand triumphantly. "Accio key!" he said, pointing the wand at Harry.

However, it didn't have quite the effect Draco wanted. Instead of retrieving the key, both the key and Harry flew forward to land on Draco.  
"Shit," Draco muttered as it began to dawn on him that there wasn't really any way out. "Help! Help me!" he shouted, banging on the wall beside him.  
"Sorry Draco," Harry smirked, "but I sound-proofed the closet. No-one can hear you, no matter how much you shout!"

"Shit," Draco said again. He shifted underneath Harry. "Well Potter, if you're going to lay on me the least you can do is take your wand out of your pocket. It's really digging into my thigh…" Draco's voice trailed off as a horrible thought entered his mind.  
"That's not my wand," Harry grinned, confirming Draco's suspicions.

"Fuck, Potter!" Draco gasped. Nerves obviously brought out the cruder side of Draco's vocabulary, Harry noted.

"Oh, I wish you would," he said softly, his breath tickling Draco's ear.

Draco squirmed, "You mean…I…that…you…" he floundered, as a complete loss for words.  
Harry nodded, "Yep, **you** got me in this state Draco."

Draco hesitated, looking at Harry in the dim light of the closet. His mind turned things over as he realized that the Boy-Who-Lived was serious. It was actually, Draco conceded, a rather arousing thought. Not that he was _really_ surprised – it was common knowledge Potter had been after him for years. And it had been a while since he'd gotten…any. A quick shag in the Quidditch cupboard could actually be quite fun.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what do you say?" Harry asked impatiently after watching Draco mull it over for several minutes.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "What the hell? It's not like it's gonna mean anything."

"No, If course not," Harry agreed, his breath tickling Draco's ear again.

Draco shifted slightly, finding himself becoming rather turned on. "Well, get on with it Potter," he drawled, "We haven't got all day."

Harry grinned wolfishly again, and then dipped his head to let his lips brush Draco's. The Slytherin didn't make any complaints, so Harry slipped his tongue in, feeling a jolt as it brushed against Draco's warm tongue.

"Not bad Potter," Draco sneered as they broke away. Actually, he thought with some shock, Potter had been rather good. He pulled Harry down and kissed him. Harry tasted like caramel chocolates, and it made Draco hungry for more. He kissed him greedily, and was glad when the Gryffindore reciprocated.

Harry pulled away from the kiss and refrained from gasping. Draco's actions had surprised him. He hadn't really expected him to join in, although it wasn't a bad thing – Draco was actually a pretty good kisser.

He loosened Draco's tie, and then began fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. When they were finally undone he kissed Draco again, and then began kissing his way down to Draco's chest. Draco moaned slightly as Harry's teeth lightly brushed his nipple. Harry grinned and ran his tongue around the hardened nipple, then moved on to the other one.

Draco gritted his teeth, not wanting Harry to know just how successful he was, although he needn't have bothered. If the hardness of Draco's groin was anything to go by, Harry was pretty sure he was doing the right thing.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Draco pushing him away. "What are you doing?" he gasped.

"Well Potter, surprisingly enough, this isn't all about me," Draco said as he worked on undoing Harry's tie and shirt. That done, he ran a hand down Harry's side, stopping at his hip. He was glad to see Harry wasn't any more muscular than himself – just toned from all those hours of Quidditch. He ran a finger lazily down Harry's chest and grinned as the boy writhed beneath him.

Harry was sure Goosebumps were appearing where Draco touched him, and he suddenly wanted more. He reached out and grabbed Draco's belt, his fingers brushing against the blond boy's erection as he did so. Draco flinched at the brief contact, and didn't object as Harry began undoing his jeans. Soon they were off, and Draco shrugged off his shirt, leaving him in his boxers. They were black satin, Harry noted with a grin, and very expensive looking.

Draco nodded his approval; glad the restraint of his jeans was gone. He ran his hands down Harry's sides again, and then slid them around to the front of Harry's pants, undoing the belt and fly in one quick movement. Harry grinned, and then toyed with the waistband of Draco's underwear.

"Oh come on, get on with it Potter!" Draco said with a slight pant. Harry couldn't help but smirk at Draco's obvious arousal and discomfort. He nodded his head slightly, and then helped relieve Draco of his boxers.

Draco was now completely naked, except for his school tie which was still hanging loosely around his neck. Harry pulled lightly on it, drawing Draco's face closer to his. They kissed, and then Harry returned his attention to more important matters.


End file.
